A Charmed Love
by Vaneesa85
Summary: When Bella decides to move on from Edward him and his family come back. Will Chris get his heart broken all over again or will their love be as stronge as his aunt and uncle's were. After all his uncle was Cupid.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight/ Charmed/ Gilmore/Passions/NCIS crossovers

This is my first crossover it just came to me don't own Charmed, Gilmore, Passions, NCIS or twilight characters but do own some.

Edward left Bella that day in the woods. Bella went to San Francisco where she meets Chris Halliwell who had just lost his beloved Bianca. They become friends. She works at the San Francisco Chronicle where her friends Jack and Rory worked. Jack owned the Newspaper where he inherited from his Aunt Phoebe. His cousins Isabella and Resa owned the night club they inherited from their aunt Piper Chris's mother now that was weird but Chris explained that he and Wyatt his older brother didn't want the club so she gave it to her great nieces. Their mother's died and Isabella's father Sam Bennett lived in Harmony he renounced being a witch after his mother Phoebe died at the hands of his cousin Wyatt who turned evil. He forbid his family to practice magic but Isabella was never the one to listen to him or her elders. Now Resa was whole different story her mother was a Halliwell but died right after she was born. All three were unique Jack, Isabella, and Resa were the New Generation of Charmed ones. Their father, and mother's were Charmed and Phoebe was their mother. Piper died of a broken heart and Leo also died from a broken heart after their eldest turned evil. Paige had three children twin boys and one daughter. Hank wasn't really Sam's brother but Sam raised him after Paige and her husband died along with his sisters. Hank was in love with Ziva David his best friends best friend. All three were best friends from grade school.

Bella meant Chris through Jack and Rory. Rory was a reporter from Hartford. She ran away from her mother. She said her mother sold her to the devil she didn't meant that literally but figuratively. She said her grandparents and mother arranged a marriage for her. So right before she was to be married she ran away very much like her mother did. Her and this Logan person became friends but she didn't want to marry him. So she ranaway to San Francisco she met up with her old friend Jack from the Royal Academy. That's how she (Bella) really met was at the school. She met Chris years before at a party Izzie and Resa threw even though they didn't really like her and vice versa they had to invite her because Jack wouldn't allow a party without her. So she went and that's how she met Chris.

"Hello" Chris says

"Hi"

"You must be the new reporter"

"Yep"

"So what made you want to come here and be a reporter"

"I don't know I wanted travel I guess and besides my two best friends are here so I came to visit them"

"O"

"I wasn't planning to stay but Jack convinced me to"

"So why did you come"

"Long story"

"I got time besides the party isn't my type of scene"

"Me neither I got my heart broken and my father decided to send me to the Royal Academy where I met Jack and Rory with those evil twins"

Chris laughs "my cousins aren't evil they just don't trust easily believe it or not it took Rory a whole year before they could trust their little bookworm"

Bella laughs "hmm"

"So I'm guessing you know our family secret or else Jack wouldn't be friends with you"

"Yeah I do I was in love with a vampire"

"O really"

"Yeah when I was younger still hurt over it of course"

"Hm I got my heart broken when my fiancé died"

"I'm sorry"

"How did you fall for a vampire"

"he saved me and I was attracted to him he was mystery that needed to be solved"

"Interesting"

Bella breaths heavily she didn't want to admitted but she was attracted to this man. Chris felt the same way.

"Um so how do you know the lovely Ziva"

"Resa's brother Luis actually"

"How do you know him"

"Through Jack how did her and Hank hook up"

Chris laughs "They had always had feelings for one another so after Luis and him rescued her Luis got sick and tired of them dancing around their feelings he locked them in a closet at his house no less and told them to sort out their feelings next thing he was hearing was moans which Resa and Izzy tease him about all the time"

"Hmm"

"Then they broke up she went to work for the NCIS"

"And"

"And the rest is history as you can see"

"No it isn't"

The last time they rescued her they rekindle their romance and here she is celebrating their anniversary that Izzie and Resa put together"

"Ah but most of Izzie and Resa's friends are here"

"That's because Ziva doesn't want any of her past connections knowing she's alive because her father would know that bastard"

"Why is he a bastard"

"He's the one who order the kidnapping and beating of her"

"Why would he do that"

"To get information on NCIS"

"O"

Chris sighs.

"What about Izzie and Resa"

"What about them"

"How did they get themselves into messes and I know they do"

Chris laughs "Yes they do all the time but they usually get thmeselve out of it"

"Ah ah what kind of trouble"

"Both dangerous and non dangerous they usually go after trouble just to get their parent's attentions and Sam and Augustine scold them but they don't care their happy when they pay attention to what they're doing"

"Why would they do that"

Chris shrugs his shoulders "You'll have to ask them anyways they get out of getting grounded making them forget what they were scolding them for"

"Ah how"

"Distraction them singing but sometimes that doesn't work and they get into even more trouble when they are on punishment doing something they're not suppose"

"Do they get caught all the time"

"Only when they want the attention"

"Why don't they do that with accomplishments"

"Because Their father's are jackasses"

"O"

"anyways enough about my family what about yours"

"Mother lives in Florida lived with her for most of my life father lives in Forks moved in with him my Sophomore year of high school because I didn't want to go to Florida with my mom and her new husband"

"Any siblings or cousins"

"Nope both parents are single child's like me"

"Hm that most be lonely"

"Nope I'm a loner what about you"

"What about me"

"Tell me about yourself"

"Well half whitleather half witch I have one brother who turned evil on me and my parents who both died from heartbreaks no children"

"Why didn't your mother give you the club and Restaurant"

"Didn't want them"

"What do you do for a living"

"Whitelighter watching out for my cousin's"

"What do you do for money"

"Oh that I'm a teacher at magic school"

"Teaching what"

"defense against demons I could teach you"

Bella smiled "I would like that"

"Me to" Chris says

"Well we better get inside before they start wondering where we went off to"

Chris nods his head

"One more question through"

"Ah"

"Did you go to the Royal Academy"

Chris shakes his head "Are you part of the guard like my cousins"

"Yeah I'm a mechanic"

"Wow a bomber"

"Yes and we disarm them to"

"Cool"

Bella smiled "So if I were in trouble would you come to rescue me"

"Yes but I would also trust you"

"Ah Edward would never allow that me going into dangerous situations"

"Why is that"

"Because I'm a klutz"

Chris laughs "Well I'll always be there to catch you"

Bella smiles "let's go get some drinks"

They went to go get some drinks.

"Would you like to dance Bella"

"I can't dance"

"With the right partner you can Isabella proved that with another klutz"

"Who"

"Collin McCray" Chris nods to over where Isabella and Collin were.

"You mean Prince Alexander"

"Yes he always gets under her skin"

"You mean in a sexual way"

"No get your mind out of the gutter I don't think of that"

"Then how" Bella smiles and Chris was reminded of Bianca's smile.

"He always calls her Mia her full name is Isabella-Mia"

"Ah weird name"

"Yeah it is anyways like I was saying he gets under her skin once he left her at a party with his parents to go sleeping with another girl who was jealous of her Isabella got so mad at him she stopped speaking to him for six months"

"They were together at the time"

"No they were not he was using her as a decoy to please his parents they didn't like that Stephanie girl and his friends including her didn't know and still doesn't know he's a prince she keeps telling him to tell them"

"If that's the case why hasn't he told them"

"Who knows but she says they aren't really his friends if he doesn't trust them"

"He says same goes for her but she reminds him her friends know her secrets"

"How did he respond to that"

"He didn't and as far as I know only Rory knows because she stumbled upon that at the Royal Academy"

"O"

"He hasn't talked to the Hartford gang for quite long time now and Rory hasn't either.

"So what's Rory story"

"Her mother sold her soul to Adolf Hittler"

"Ah"

Chris laugsh and shakes his head "She found out when she was sixteen she had to marry this guy because that was agreed upon her going to Chilton that's how she went to the Royal Academy with her father"

"The General"

"Yep and her and her mother haven't talked since how do you not know this"

"She never told me"

"Hmm"

"How do you know"

"I overheard her talking to Jack one time"

"Oh so how did she end up here"

"She went to Yale hooked up with the guy who was suppose to be her husband but things ended badly with them when she said no him and he walked away after that she wanted long distances"

"wait I thought she didn't want to marry him or get to know him"

"No I didn't say that they became friends with benefits and after while when she gave him an ulimatium they beame a couple"

"And what about the war"

"Ah the one where you didn't go to"

"Yeah"

"Well that's why she said no because she loved being a mechanic"

"O was that her heart telling her that"

"Yep she had to listen to her heart and plus she wasn't ready to settle down"

"O I guess I'm not either"

"You always say that"

"Yeah god I wanted to sleep with my ex but he wouldn't allow that"

"Why not I would take you in a second"

"Ah"

"Yeah if we were a couple and enough time passed so what happen"

"He wouldn't do it unless I agreed to marry him and I didn't want to marry him"

"Why not"

"Fears because my parents didn't make it besides I was to young"

"Well you never do know your own destiny unless your in my family then you have no choice"

"What is that suppose to mean"

"We fight demons"

"O and I thought I knew mine"

"To become a vampire"

"Yea"

"Hm things change"

"MMm" She says sadly  
"What if he was just the beginning of something new"

"Like what"

"Maybe I guess he was suppose to teach you about love"

"But I still love him"

Chris sighs "Maybe he'll come back"

"Its been six years I haven't seen him he said I would never see him again but I do in my dreams"

"Have faith Bells maybe one day he'll find his back to you"

"Highly doubt that"

"You never know" Chris says with a smirk.

"So can you travel into the pass"

"Yeah I did once to save my family from evil Wyatt but I couldn't save him from becoming evil"

"Then how did you change the future"

"I don't know honestly it was torn everyone knew about magic and were afraid I don't know how they did it but in the old future those three Jack, Isabella, and Resa weren't around their parents died before they were even thought of"

"How"

"Wyatt had them killed because he knew their destiny and he didn't like it"

"So what happen to change that I mean"

"I don't know I saved mom and my aunts when they became goddesses"

"O this is all little too much to take in"

"Hmm but they ended up dying anyways except only this time after my cousins were born and after my aunts and mom became older"

"So Wyatt hasn't told anyone"

"Like I said because of the Charmed ones he knows they'll find away to kill him but they won't"

"Why not"

"Because he's family"

"but he's evil"

"Yeah but he's my brother and the only sibling I have"

"Even through you have them"

"Yeah I love him"

"Hm maybe you can save him"

"I highly doubt that plus Hope, Sam, and Augustine forbid them going up against him"

"But they break the rules"

"They're afraid of him and someone Stanton Crane"

"O"

"Tell you something else Wyatt is deathly afraid of Sam and Hope that's why he wouldn't tell anyone both evil and good doesn't want the public knowing anything"

"Why not Evil"

"They'll be destroyed"

Bella nods her head understanding

"One more thing through"

"Ah"

"Everyone here is a freak in some way another"

"They are not"

"That's what my cousin say"

"How"

"Well Izzie, Resa, and Jack like myself are the most powerful witches of all time"

"So"

"And the Carter family and Rory's family their mother and grandmothers are from a different time"

"So doesn't mean their freaks"

"Then there is Alf who is an alien and Lorne a good demon the only good one Angel good vampire like yours"

"But what about the Harriss's and other's"

"Okay so not all are freaks"

"They're not freaks"

"okay fine not all are special I shall say most come from the Royal Academy"

"well what about the Cranes"

"Evil dumbasses"

"So why are they here"

"Fancy and Luis are to be married"

"But you didn't answer my question why are they here"

"Fox and Fancy are twins they are truelly the only non evil family members um who else Nolen has been friends with Izzy forever the Carter family and Rory have no magic but their mother and grandmother some how came over because of magic going wrong and plus my mother and Aunts told the Morris's about our secret so that's how they know um lets see Jay knows but his cousin Tom doesn't"

"So why is he here I thought only people who knew"

"I don't know Ziva she knows because of Luis and Hank saving her ass so many times"

"But she's good at what she does which is kick ass"

"But she needed saving"

"Magic Bells"

"O right forgot but Luis he doesn't have anything"

"He usually gets her out of there while Hank and Jack fight the demons"

"Hmm"

They stopped dancing and just stood there. Isabella and Resa rolled their eyes. They mutter something and Jack hit them.

"What" They say

"She hasn't done anything to you guys"

"Just fell in love with the wrong person"

"I bet you twenty she's going to go back to that vamp" Isabella announces

"Hurting Chris who has been through so much already" Resa says

"And I bet you she won't"

"Hmm and do you know that" Resa asks

"Izzie why don't you look for yourself"

"Um personal gang"

"That didn't stop you before"

The girls roll they're eyes

"Ah you do know something"

They both grumble

"what is it"

"WE can't tell the future it wouldn't be a surprise if we did"

Jack frowns "You do all the time"

"When someone is in trouble" Resa reminds him.

"How come Resa knows and I don't" Jack says

Isabella smirks "Cause its fun to toture you for a while"

Jack grumbles and walks away

"This Edward person better not come back to hurt her"

"She better not hurt our cousin" Resa says to Isabella.

Isabella nodded her head "Or else they'll be hell to pay"

"Yep lets go see how many Rory's drunk" Isabella says putting her arm around her best friend and cousin.

Colin was amazed that Rory could out drink Fin. He had to tell Finn who would definitely come and challenge Rory. He shook his head. He called Finn

"What's up mate"

"I know someone who can give you a run for precious alcohol"

"No one can mate"

"I bet she could"

"No girl can"

"I bet she could"

"Is she a red head"

"No"

"Dam and here I thought she was my soul mate" Collin laughs

"You'll never guess who it is or where I am" Collin says

"Where and Who" Finn says intrigued but Collin's cell got taken away.

"What the hell"

"IF Rory doesn't want to be found then don't tell anyone"

"But Finn"

"Then tell him who you are"

"He's been my best friend along with Logan for a long time now"

"Then tell them who you are"

"I haven't talked to them in a long time because of you"

"You will talk to them when you tell them who you are"

Collin frowns "Logan is here"

"So what he doesn't anything"

"I bumped into him"

"Did you tell him anything"

"Not about Rory but we caught up"

Isabella shakes her head "You're a chicken"

"Clearly you are to"

Isabella sticks her tongue out in response

"Come on Mia let's dance"

"Don't call me that"

Collin smirks

"And get that smirk off your face"

"Nope so is Resa still with that Ethan guy or was it Jared"

"Um if you can see Ethan is a coward she lied to the both of them which means she didn't trust them not to leave her she cheated on Jared with Ethan god knows why and she is back with Jay now as you can see"

"They always find their way back together why is that"

"Their meant to be but don't you dare tell her that or I will never hear the end of it"

"Or Whitney and Jason"

"Or them either but then again Whit doesn't believe in that stuff"

"O I think she does"

"Lets not talk because every time we do we get into fights"

"True but that's the beauty of our relationship"

"Who says we are in one"

"What do you call going out and doing it all the time"

Isabella laughs and shakes her head

"Besides I know your deepest secrets and you know mine"

"Nolen, Carter and Resa know too"

"But you don't sleep with anyone of them" Colin smirks "Besides when we sleep together after a fight its mind blowing"

"Yeah but I don't want arguing all the time"

"But don't you agree it is mind blowing"

"Yes"

Collin smirks and twirls her around.

After awhile everyone started leaving.

Bella smiled at Chris as she was leaving she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chris ran after her

"Um could we go out I mean not as anything but friends"

"Um okay sure why not where"

"P3 tomorrow night"

"Sure" Bella says smiling

"Yeah"

Meanwhile

Alice got a vision a sad vision of Bella moving on. She's been getting a lot of visions about Bella lately not just moving on but going to war but Edward isn't here with her to hear her thoughts and she was glad but she didn't know where Bella was. Ever since they left Bella Edward had left the family and Rosalie was angry at Bella for that. It wasn't the same without Bella around everyone was sad and hurt in some way or another. Jasper took off also without her. She needed to find Bella to bring her family back together.

Bella went home smiling. She didn't think about Edward the whole night. She went home and dreamt about Christopher.

Chris meanwhile went to sleep with a smile.

The next morning Chris found himself in a different room on the floor.

"Ah" they both screamed

"Chris what are you doing here in my bedroom" Bella asked confused

"I don't know"

"I was thinking about you last night"

"I was thinking about you to"

"Um this is weird"

"Yeah my Aunt use to think about Uncle Coop and he would just appear"

Bella's eyes grew big

"Wasn't it forbidden Jack told Rory and I once that Leo and Piper's and Phoebe's first husband was forbidden"

"Yeah but the Elder's saw and thought that Aunt Phoebe been through enough so they let her have her own Cupid" Chris laughs

Bella smiles and jumps on him

"Woah there" Chris says

Bella kisses him

"What was that for" He says after they kissed

"I don't' know felt like doing that I have since last night"

"Mind if I make the second move"

Bella shakes her head No and he kisses her. Soon they were in a full out make out session just getting to know each other psychically.

Meanwhile Edward felt something like he did once before, He didn't know what it was but he knew it had something to do with Bella.

After the kiss.

"Maybe we'll be just like your Aunt and Uncle" Bella says

Chris smiles

"That maybe too soon to see"

"Well lets see if Izzie can see"

"She doesn't really like you she won't help"

Bella frowns "well then lets change that"

"Its pretty hard to change her mind she still won't talk to Aunt Paige"

"Why won't she"

"Don't ask" He says kissing her.

"Lets go get some breakfast" Bella says jumping up.

Chris made her ham and eggs

"I'm usually the one to cook"

"Well my lady take a rest"

Bella giggles then the door bell rings

"Who must that be" Bella thought to herself

Bella gets the letter

"You've been called up to war"

"Do I need my father's signature" Bella asks them

"No every mechanic is being called out to duty" They say and Bella frowns looking at Chris

Bella understood

"Even Rory"

"Yes even her"

"What about her father"

"He can't stop it" They say

"When do we ship"

"0600 like always"

Bella understood and thanked them

"Your being shipped"

Bella sighs "Yes"

"Good luck and be safe"

"This isn't goodbye is it we can't ended before it started"

"We're not ending it unless you want to"

"NO I don't want that"

"Then we'll write to each other all one another do whatever we can remember I'm just an orb away" Chris says and Bella smiles

"Thank you for not leaving"

"Yeah well I want to see where we go and as long as you don't leave me I won't leave you" Chris says giving her a chaste kiss and continued making breakfast. He sighs he hoped their relationship worked out and she was safe.

Bella opened her package she just hoped she didn't die or in the same unit was the troublemaking twins.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_We are truly sorry for interrupting your life and that of the other's we have called upon but we are in dire need of troops. Here is your team….._

_Resa-Elizabeth_

_John Carter_

_Lucy Camden_

_Jasper Whitaker _

_Selina Rico_

_Truly Sorry_

_Your Majesty the King. _

Each of the Halliwell's were separated mainly because Resa and Isabella usually got in trouble or their peers in trouble or scheme together to do something or another to make the situation more dangerous.

She called up Jack and Rory after Chris left

"Hello"

"So who is going to be running the club and newspaper" Bella asks

"That would be Chris on both accounts" Jack says

"But isn't that too much for him to handle"

"He has help" Rory says

"From who"

"From family" Jack says

"But most of you guys are going" Bella says frowning "He's a teacher besides that"

"That's why we got Kay to run the paper, and Noah to book the acts and do the ordering he's in charge of payroll and scheduling" Jack says

"O"

"Hey O girl lets get ready and go clubbing"

"But we need sleep"

"That's for the plane ride hun" Rory says

"All right see you at seven for dinner"

"Why of course" Rory says

Bella smirks and they all hang up.

Seven that Night

"So who do you guys get"

Jack grumbles

Rory smiles

"I got MgGee, Ziva, Izzie, and Nolen, Mary and Mike as our commander"

"Okay and you Jack"

"Honey, Chad, Luis as our commander, Carmon, Rena and MicKole"

"Hey do you guys know about Collin or Whitney and Jason"

"Collin is with Whitney, Somne and Joey, Jason is with Lorne and Carmella, and Simon

Bella frowns "Hey I thought this was suppose to equal"

"Yeah it's supposed to be but we don't know anything" Rory says. After everyone finished their dinners and drinks they all went to P3 where the party was in full swing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was at the club working when Bella and her friends came into the club.

"God she's beautiful" He thought to himself and Isabella rolled her eyes at her cousin. She could hear thoughts and have visions she also can levitate and shock them to but only up close she's an empath like Jasper Alice's mate.

Chris went over to Bella

"Hey Beautiful" Chris says coming up to Bella and Bella went red and Chris smiled a cheesy smile.

"Wanna dance"

Bella only nods and he leads her to the dance floor.

Resa only rolled her eyes and shook her head she didn't need to be like her cousin an empath to know they wanted each other. She could stop time and move time forward. She can even go into the future and past but she had to be careful when she went into time.

"Ugh what does he see in vampire girl" Resa asks

"They both lost love" Rory says

"Yeah but why couldn't it be Conner someone who is not in our family"

Rory shakes her head

"A Martini please" Rory asks politely

"Coming right up" Resa says

Resa and Isabella both worked but had some fun to. They danced with Jay and Tom their boyfriends.

Meanwhile Edward and Alice came in more like snuck in. They didn't look old enough to come into a club like P3. They watched Bella and Chris dance to close for comfort for Edward. He just wanted to go and pound the guy but Alice stopped him.

"You don't want to alert anyone or else we would be kicked out" Alice says

Edward sighs he knew she was right but she was his. Edward looked at Alice weirdly

"What"

"Its semi quite"

Alice looks at him in a confusing way

"I can't hear most of these people's thoughts" Edward says

"Like you can't hear Bella's"

"Yes but this is weird" Edward says

"Let's just get out of here they're leaving" Alice says

Bella meanwhile smiled at Chris. They went in for the kiss as they danced

Chris whispers "lets get out of here"

"okay" She says and Chris led her out the club and Edward and Alice just followed.

Alice had a vision she did not like.

Edward was horrified

"They're not doing anything if I have anything to say about it" Edward says as he runs fast to see Bella kissing the same guy from the club. Alice just sighs they were never going to get Bella this way. If he were to take her now she would hate Edward forever.

"Edward maybe we should let her"

"What why"

"You left her not the other way around"

"I don't care"

Alice sighs. "Well at least knock on the door"

Edward grumbles and he went to the door and knocked.

Meanwhile inside Bella and Chris were just about to go onto the bed when they heard knocking.

"Let me get that" Bella says

"We don't have time"

"It could be important"

Chris sighs "okay but hurry back"

Bella nods her head. She was frustrated sexually.

"I'm going to kill you whoever this is" Bella says as she opened the door. She was surprised to see who was at the door.

"Edward"

"Bella how are you"

Bella rolled her eyes "Fine" She says about to close the door.

"I made a mistake"

"Well it was fate"

"what do you mean"

"IT was meant to be" She says

"Bella I miss you"

"Whose fault is that"

\

"Mine but still"

"No family is suppose to stick together that includes friends" She says looking at Alice

"our family is in shambles your gone its not the same"

"And that isn't my fault you guys left"

"Bella please don't move on"

"I already have Edward its been five years"

Edward looked down

"What do you want from me my father is dead because of Victoria and you Edward"

"what ah what happen"

"She killed him luckily Jacob was there to save me he killed her"

Edward looked angry Bella could tell.

"Just leave please" She says closing the door.

"Now where were we" Bella says

"Lets get a few hours of sleep before you have to go I'll take you" Chris says sighing and Bella pouted but sighed.

"Please"

"Plenty of that when you get back"

"Ugh I hate Edward"

"Me to" He says

They both fell into a restless sleep. Bella sighs she was having dreams about Edward again and she hated it. Normally she would love them but he was becoming a nuninces to her.

They fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Chris and Bella got up at five in the morning. Chris made breakfast while Bella got changed and packed for the trip.

When she got out there was breakfast ready for her.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"What's wrong Chris"

"I don't want you to go"

"Me neither but I have to"

"I know" He sighs

"Edward he never wanted me to get into any danger"

"What is life without a little danger"

Bella laughs "Yes but your worried"

"Yeah I am"

"What do you think we should do about that"

"Call me when your trouble and I'll be able to catch you"

"I will" Bella says giving Christopher a kiss.

"Well that's taken care of you want some breakfast"

"Why of course" bella says and Chris gave her some panacakes.

"Why pancakes"

"oh I'm sorry you don't like them"

"No I am just asking"

Chris smiles "I don't know I like pancakes"

"Me to but eggs is my favorite with cheese"

"well you just have to come home to get some then"

"oh I will" Bella says eating her breakfast.

They left soon after and soon after that she was on the plane missing Chris already

"So vamp girl what is your attentions for our cousin" Isabella asks

"And remember if we don't like your answer we'll frog you" Resa says

"What do you mean" Bella asks

"We just want to make sure you won't hurt him vamp girl" Resa says

"Stop calling me that"

"Why not you were in a relationship with a vampire"

"Well I am not any longer and why do you two hate me"

"Gee lets see in love with a dead guy"

"I am not in love with a dead guy I am in love with a white lighter"

"After two nights no way" Resa says

"Well I am"

"Are you sure what if this Edward comes back what then"

"He already did and I told him it was to late"

"Good answer now if we were to believe you are in love with Chris what are your attentions"

"My attentions are to make him happy"

"Okay and if it does not work out"

"Why are you two so bent on me not dating your cousin"

Isabella and Resa just shrug their shoulders "We don't like you"

"And why is that because I was with a vampire"

"Ah yes" Resa says

"Their dead and you were with one how do we not know your with him still"

"I am not I promise"

"If you say" Resa says sitting back in her seat. Bella sighs in relief

"But we'll be watching"

"And remember the Royal Cadets can hold their own" Isabella says

"Oh don't I know" Bella mutters

"Good" They say

Bella sat back in her seat and fell asleep for the rest of the flight.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella got to her bunk and something was there for her already. It was from Chris

_To Bella,_

_ I know my cousins will get to you but don't worry about them their harmless well maybe not harmless but I know you can hold your own here is something I hope you would like"_

_Always yours_

_Christopher Perry Halliwell _

_P.s. you want to know something my family before my mother broke tradition has always had P names take my grandmother Pattrica or Patty for short, she named my mother Piper and her sisters Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. There now you know one more thing about my family._

Bella giggles and writes her own letter to Chris

_Dear Christopher_

_ First off thank you for the book of Shakespeare plays. His plays are funny. Anyways how did you know that I loved Shakespeare? The play of his I love the most is Othello a tragic love. Now you something else about me as for my family my father is Chief Charlie Swan and my mother is Rena Swan she got remarried to a guy named Phil who is a major league baseball player. There you know another thing._

_Always yours _

_Bella._

Bella gave this letter to the mail person and they were off. She was already in camp reading and writing waiting to disarm a bomb. Something she did not like to do but how ironic that her friend Rory loved to do. They were both reporters.

Bella went to go get something to eat when she met up with Rory, McGee and Lucy.

Lucy was turned off so she left the table.

"Great are they all going to do this the whole way'

"Unless someone can change the ringleader's minds no way" McGee says

"Ugh I hate this"

"How can we do that"

"You can't"

"That's so childish" Bella says

"We know" McGee and Rory say at the same time and they all were quietly eating their food.

"Is it because I was in love with a vampire" Bella asks out loud as the two stopped eating.

"Maybe"

"I think so" McGee says

"McGee you hate dead people and why don't you hate me"

"Ah I am a nice guy"

"Okay" She says and kept eating

Meanwhile…..

"Where is she Alice" Edward asks

"I don't know Edward" Alice says

"We will find her" Carlise says

Edward left without a word

"Just great Bella once again destroys this family" Roselle says going up to her room.

Edwards goes to see Christopher Halliwell who was at P3

"What do you want" Chris asks knowing it was Edward

"Where is she?"

"I don't know" Chris says honestly

"You did something didn't you?"

"no you did you broke her heart"

"I had to too protect her"

"Sure you could have protected her by being with her"

"How I am a monster"

"Yes that is you but she didn't see that"

"I could have hurt her my brother hurt her"

"But you did not hurt her until you left leaving her helpless"

Edward just wanted to know where Bella was

"Where is Bella"

"I don't know"

"You are with her are you not"

"Yes but I trust her wherever she is"

"What if she is in a danger"

"She will call me if she needs me"

Edward growled and Chris saw his teeth

"Don't be growling me vamp I am not the one who left her I am not the one who hurt her"

Edward went to attack him but Chris orbed away and Edward was dumbfounded.

Three days later

Chris looked through his mail and saw a letter from Bella with no address and he smiled. Thank god there wasn't an address or else that Edward dude would know. He ripped the letter open.

_Dear Christopher_

_ First off thank you for the book of Shakespeare plays. His plays are funny. Anyways how did you know that I loved Shakespeare? The play of his I love the most is Othello a tragic love. Now you something else about me as for my family my father is Chief Charlie Swan and my mother is Rena Swan she got remarried to a guy named Phil who is a major league baseball player. There you know another thing._

_Always yours _

_Bella._

Chris smiled and wrote another letter

_Dear Bella,_

_ I have my ways Bells and guess who I met three nights ago, Edward. He's been asking for you and I thank whoever made the rules of the Royal Academy not to tell where you guys are was a good idea. Hope my cousins aren't giving you to much trouble. Here's another thing I got my cooking skills from my mother she was chef but did not get her own restaurant until several years later._

_Always yours _

_Chris._

Chris did not know where to send the letter to but he thought of her and the next thing he knew he was in a dark tent with four bunkmates one of them being Bella. He put the letter on the table and orbed away.


	5. Characters Hope not to be to confusing

A Charmed Love _This is the story of Chris and Bella _

Cast of Characters; Twilight, Charmed, Gilmore Girls, 7th heaven, NCIS, Las Vegas, Passions Angel, ER, Pirates of the Caribbean

Bella, Edward, Alice, Charlie, Rena, Jasper.

Chris, _Wyatt,_ Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Paige (Phoebe, Paige, and Piper only mentioned)

Chris has a brother named Wyatt and his parents are Leo and Piper. His Aunts are Phoebe, Prue, and Paige. Chris's cousins _**Sam (Passions**__), _Athena, Alivia_, Hank(Passions), Gwen(Passions) Isabella, Jack, Resa, and Sonny_. Isabella is Sam's daughter and Resa his Sam's sister's daughter. Her name was Athena. Jack is Sam's other sister's daughter her name is Alivia. Sam's mother is Phoebe and Hank's mother is Paige. Prue is dead for anyone who has watched the show Charmed. _Wyatt_ is his brother by the way.

Rory's mother is Lorelei Gilmore and Christopher Hayden. She is friends with Isabella, Resa, Jack, and Bella. She's a reporter for the Halliwell's newspaper and a mechanic (bomb squad) in the Royal Guard. Collin McCrae (parents: James and Alexandria) is Rory's ex's best friend _(__**Logan).**_ He is also after Isabella Halliwell-Kyriako. _Rory and Collin_

Lorne is a green demon from Angel. He can tell how you feel when you sing.

John Carter's(ER) family goes as follows: _Mary_(Las Vegas) _Jason(_My own character)(Twins) _Carter_ is the middle child and then the two youngest is _Lucy_(7th heaven)(Lucy's story of how she became a Camden at another time) and _Sophia_(My own Character). **Their parents are **_**Jack Carter(Carter's father in ER) Elizabeth(Pirates of the Caribbean)**_ Although Mary and Jason's real father is _Jack Sparrow_ from POTC. (Another Story at another time) Mary is one of the Royal Guard's best Pilots. Her nickname is the Pirate King of the Skies. Carter is friends with _Resa Kyriako Halliwell. Carter's brother Jason is going out with Chad Harris's ex Whitney Russell (Passions)._

_Simon_ is a Camden mother and father is _Annie and Eric Camden. He's sisters and brothers are as follows Ruthie, Matt, Mary, Sam, and David_

_Mike Cannon_ works for the Montecito with _Mary_. He has one brother named _Cory_ who is a cop and his parents are Colonal Max(Marine) and Zoë Cannon(Housewife_)._ His best friends are _Danny_ (Las Vegas) and _Zane_(Own Character) another Royal Cadet. Mike can shoot while drunk on the target or not drunk. He is called the Cannon. _Chad Harris(Passions)_ is also another best friend. _Joseph Deline_(Own Character) is son to _**Ed and Jillian**_ and brother _**to Delinda Deline**_ (Las Vegas). He hates Danny and is a Royal Guard.

_Ziva and McGee_ both work at NCIS with Agent's Tony DiNnoza and Jethro Gibbs and Ducky and Abby. Ducky was their Royal Cadet Professor in school. Ziva is a girlfriend to _Hank Bennett_ (Passions). Ziva's brother is Ari(NCIS). He is also after Isabella (another story).

_Chad Harris(Passions)_ His parents are Damon and Ruby Harris. Damon is a drug lord. He has two sister's _B'Elana, Rena_, and _Nolen_ (Own Characters). Nolen is the best friend to Isabella Halliwell. Chad is following in his father's footsteps. Former girlfriend is _Whitney Russell (Passions). _Chad is going out with _Selina Rico_. His best friend is _Eddie Rico _and another best friend Ethan Winthrop(Passions).

_Whitney Russell_ has one sister _Simone_ and her parents are Dr. Eve and Coach T.C. Russell(Passions). Whitney's ex is _Chad Harris_(Passions) and she is currently going out with _Jason Carter_. 

_Fox and Fancy Crane_ are siblings (Julian and Poisen Ivy Crane-Winthrop are their parents)._**Alistair Crane**_ is their grandfather. They have a sister Pretty and a brother Ethan.(All from Passions). Fancy is going out with _Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald(Passions) _who happens to be a cop/detective and works with _**Sam Bennett-Halliwell**_. He is the Chief of Police. Miguel is Luis's brother. They have one adopted sister Resa-Elizabeth (A.K.A Theresa (Passions)). One other sister Paloma and a brother Antonio (Passions)

_Tom and Jay(The Great Gatsby)_ are cousins._ Jay_ has a brother named _Dorian _who is in love _with Lucy Camden Carter. Tom's parents are _Henry and Joy Bartlett_ and Jay and Dorian parents are _Jade and Kyle Gatsby. Jade and Henry work with Chad's Harris's father Damon along with Jonathon Halliwell. Tom is the ex of Isabella and Jay is going out with Resa.

_Carmon_ is friends with _Isabella, Rory, Jack, Resa, McKole and Carmella_ who has eyes for _Miguel. McKole is going out with McGee (NCIS)._

_Honey_ is friends with Gwen's enemy of her sister _Carmella_. She is going out with _Jasper Whitaker. _

_**The names that are italic are in the story the names that are in bold and italic are characters that might be in the story and the rest are not in the the two main characters are Bella and Chris and they may have problems with Wyatt, and Edward and Alice. **_


	6. Chapter 6

A Charmed Love Chapter 6

_Dear Bella,_

_I have my ways Bells and guess who I met three nights ago, Edward. He's been asking for you and I thank whoever made the rules of the Royal Academy not to tell where you guys are was a good idea. Hope my cousins aren't giving you to much trouble. Here's another thing I got my cooking skills from my mother she was chef but did not get her own restaurant until several years later._

_Always yours _

_Chris._

Bella was angry at Edward for going after Chris but she hoped Chris put Edward in his place. She wrote Christopher

_Dear Chris:_

_ They're just watching me making sure I won't break your heart so who can blame them for being good cousins. I wish they would lighten up on me they've done some really good pranks on me but Rory and I get them back each and every time. I think they're getting tired of me because everyday they bother me less and less. Anyways most people don't like me here because guess why I was in love with a vampire but they don't understand that I am not in love with him anymore. Well Guess what my favorite food is eggs with cheese and for lunch or dinner lasagna. So thank you for last letter and thank you for putting Edward in his spot I hope I wish he wouldn't bother you._

_Love Always,_

_Bella. _

She gave the letter to the messenger and he was off to deliver it.

Chris got Bella's letter and laughed and he knew when she got back he was going to make her , her favorite dinner. He just wished Edward would leave them alone. Maybe this Edward man can. He just needed to think of a spell to keep Edward away. He wrote Bella another letter and kept it on the side table to give to her later.

Meanwhile,

Whitney Russell was talking to Resa-Elizabeth Halliwell they were both practicing shooting and dodging. Bella watched them and then she saw Isabella and Nolen fight as did Lucy with Joey. She saw Carter and McGee practicing disarming a bomb on a person and Rory was talking to Jack about the Newspaper. Bella sighs as they hear the alarm going off warning that the enemy was enrooted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and got to their post.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Now I know that I have so many other Fan fictions that I need to concentrate on like a _Charmed Love _but I can't think of anything for that story I'm not into it as much as I was but if you have any idea's for that story I'm all for it or any of my other stories. So here is another story that I just thought up of….Got to add the La Push Pack…Maybe it might become part of Charmed Love I'm not sure….So if you guys like this chapter give a review…

_Izzie and Bella_

They were both out in the field running away from the Mums as they like to call them. They were dodging the mums while shooting at them. They ducked to the ground. Unfortunately they were in the mud.

"Ew" They both say and they both glared at each other but something blasted in their ears

"RUN" Someone shouted in their ears. They both got up with their guns and ran and Izzie turned around to shoot at the Mums and then turns and ran. Unluckily for them through they landed somewhere where neither of them thought possible. They just kept shooting once they saw the enemy.

Edward and his family along with Jacob and the pack went wide eyed.

"RUN" Bella's companion says but Bella freezes and looks around the area they were in

"Run you idiot" Bella was panicking now. She stopped Izzie.

"I think we're safe"

"We are not safe look at where we are"

"Exactly we're Forks"

"A no we're in no man's land"

"No we're in my father's hometown"

"Um in case you haven't noticed but we're in between a tribe and Ghosts"

"Their the good guys"

"Ah no they aren't Jasper Whitelick killed the first Royal family completely wiped them out"

"Naha King Andrew lived"

"Ah no he didn't he died of a broken heart after ALL His family was wiped out because OF HIM" Izzie pointed to Jasper and the Cullen's stiffened and so did the Quillette tribe.

"No their good" Bella says

"No their Monsters" Izzie says punching Bella and that's when everyone went into attack mode but Bella got up and spit out her blood

"You hurt her again you'll be dealing with more then her" Edward says menansouly

"Shove it vamp you have no soul" She spat at him. Jasper tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. He saw Bella get up and go after Izzie her companion but before she could Alice stopped her and Isabella shocked Edward with electrocution but it also flew her on top of something and everyone was getting ready to fight

"WAIT" Bella yells

"Bells she hurt you" Jacob says

"SO what my battle my fight" Bella says glaring at Edward

"What are you doing here Bella where have you been" Jacob asks frantically and all she could do was glare at her former friend and then Edward asked

"Bella what is going on"

"Like I have to tell you anything stop interfering in my life"

"We just miss you" Alice says

Bella growls making Jacob and the wolf laugh a little. Bella went up to Izzie and all Izzie did was glared at her but Bella offered her hand until she heard

"Wait"

"Ah what the hell" Isabella was about to get up when Bella signaled for her to stop moving

"Bella what the hell I want to leave"

"You can't now shut up" Bella says glaring at her.

"Ah man" Isabella says sighing with her elbows on her knees as her chin in her hand. Bella went to the ground and shushed Edward and Jacob when they came up to her.

"O shit"

"What"

"You don't hear or feel that under your ass"

Isabella's eyes bulged

"Ah crap this not good" Isabella says

"What's going on" Sam the Alpha asks. Bella shushed him to.

"Hell Iz I don't know how we're going to get out of this"

"WHAT"

"Shshs calm down otherwise we're cupput"

"Ah nuts" Isabella says

"I'm not sure how I can disarm it without killing everyone"

"Well if it can kill these vamps then I'm all for it"

"Well I'm not they may all have broken a piece of me I wouldn't be who I am today without them"

Isabella sighs glaringly. "Well I am not going to sit here all day while yo figure out how to save these vamps" She says

"Well you are because you have no choice"

"You bet I don't ah"

Bella smirks and Isabella screams "CHRIS MCGEE"

Bella's eyes went wide. She went to Isabella's mouth

"You know you can speed that thing up"

"I don't care" Isabella says

"As much as it pains me I don't want you dead to" Bella says

"Why so you can have brownie points with Christopher" Isabella asks sarcastically. Jacob and Edward both stiffened at that name. Bella was grinding her teeth.

"Listen you little brat contrary to popular belief I'm doing my job now shut up or I'll sick Jasper on you"

"He can't do anything"

"He can bite you" Bella smirks and Isabella's eyes went wide and they could hear the growls of the Quellettes

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh I dare" Bella says. She knew Isabella's fear of dead people and she was going to use it to her advantage

"How the fuck are you going to disarm this thing WELL I'm ON IT"

"I don't know let me think" Bella says. Isabella could see Edward was about to grab Bella as was Jake and Sam but Bella went to the ground.

"Lift yourself up carefully"

"you might want to tell your friends to leave _IF _ you don't want any of them dying on us although I really don't care"

"Shush up" Bella says irritably

"Bella" Edward whispers

"Bells what are you doing" Jacob asks

"Bella are you sure you know what your doing" Carlise asks

"we better get the council" Sam says

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP" Isabella yells glaring at everyone and they all quited down

"Leave If you don't want to see Bella do _HER JOB_" Isabella growls. She wanted to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. Isabella lifts herself up a little so Bella could take a look at what she was dealing with. She put her goggles on her.

"Hm sit down" Bella says. She looks around the ground

"Sam I need you to get everyone on your side away from here as in as far as possible"

"We're not leaving you Bella" Jacob says

"Same with us"

"I don't care what you freaks want Go tell the council or whoever and Edward don't even protest you left ME remember"

"Um hello bomb here"

"Right" Bella mumbles.

"Jacob stay here with her" Sam commands and Bella just glares at Sam.

"Well Jake help look for a line"

"Okay why"

Bella grumbles

"How come I couldn't see this" Alice asks

"Maybe because it dealt with the wolves dummy" Isabella says glaringly

"That's enough Iz" Bella snaps as she looks around the area for any devices. Isabella sighs

"Come up again but slowly" Bella says as Iz rolls her eyes. She did what she was told. "A little higher" Bella says and she could see that they really didn't have time. She got her tools out to feel where she could disarm the bomb quickly. She couldn't really see anything.

"Jacob I need some tools and a flashlight"

Jacob nods his head

"Bella"

"Don't even speak to me Edward" Bella says

"Bella we were only wanting to make you safe" Alice says

"And leaving me unprotected is more dangerous then you guys being around me" Bella says and the Cullen's hung their heads "I thought so" She says turning back to the problem at hand.

"Can we wait until I'm out of here" Isabella asks and Bella nods her head

"Besides you had Jacob oo Jessica might be interested after all Reese did break her heart and Spike eww stupid drug dealer" Isabella says and Bella was glad she was talking about something else other then her problems

"No I don't think Jacob is right for her" Bella says

"Why not"

"I think he's more Kay's type"

Isabella huffs "No she's after Miguel"

"O right" Bella mumbles

"Ok I got an idea but you might be blown up"

"What"

"We call Chris to get you out of here" Bella says

"Ahun no way"

"Why not you wanted to call him"

"I'm not leaving you"

"I thought you didn't like me"

"yes your right but Chris wouldn't like that nor would he like the fact that you died" She shoots back. Bella nods her head they were turning a leaf.

"This doesn't mean I like you or anything"

"Ditto" Bella says as Jacob came with his tools and a flashlight.

"Jasper I need you to help Izzie here to keep herself up"

"No way in hell I'm allowing ANY Of them to touch me" Isabella says furiously

"This might take long" Bella sighs

"If I get tired then I would rather have the wolves help me" Izzie says and Bella nods her head

The packed liked this girl especially Paul. She lifts up. Paul comes up to her but was stopped by Bella

"Don't move" She says. Jacob pointed the light to under Isabella's butt on the bomb. Everyone saw Isabella sweat and her arms were about to give out. Emmett went right to her making Paul growl. Isabella stiffened but didn't say anything just grinding her teeth. Bella put her goggles on to see where she can disarm it and fifteen minutes later she sighs a relief as did everyone else including the Cullen's. Emmitt let her go.

"They were here" Isabella mumbles and Bella nodded her head

"What the hell is going on Bella" Jacob asks dangerously.

"It's their land techniquelly that we're on" Isabella says

"Yeah so Cullen get off it" Paul says

Emmett went back to his side of the treaty line. Jasper could feel Isabella's gratefulness somewhat for Emmett.

"Can we go now" Isabella says

"No they're here Iz we need to see where they are"

"But"

"The sooner we find them the sooner we can leave"

"Then let's go to the Manor we can find them there"

"NO what if they hurt anyone in Forks or LA Push"

Isabella grumbles "At least call backup" Isabella says and Bella nods her head in agreement.

"First you two will tell us what is going on" Sam says

Bella sighs and looks at Isabella. "They can help"

"How"

"Sniffing" Bella says

"The Idiots over there can to"

Bella glares at them "I don't want them helping us"

"One minute your defending their good nature and the next you don't want them helping us why not"

Bella shrugs her shoulders  
"your still in love"

"No I am not"

"Then why not allow them to help us you go with them I go with La Push"

"No we both go with La Push"

"Fine" she turns to Sam

"We can't tell them" Bella says

"Their freaks they have secrets"

"Some secrets aren't meant to be shared"

Isabella rolls her eyes "They helped us its only right they want to take care of their land"

"We're not allowed to co-exist with vamps"

"And I see you broke that rule"

"I would rather them not help us"

"Fine" Isabella grumbles. They both look up at Sam

"Their called the mum's we've in the war forever with them" Bella says

"yeah Girls have to get their father's signature to be in this war and well my pops can't resist me"

"And you Bella and what exactly are the mums" Sam asks

"Easy I told my father he wanted me away from Edward and he signed just as long as I was with a Halliwell"

"Why a Halliwell"

"Sorry no can answer" Isabella glares at Bella "ANYWAYS we don't know what the mums are exactly but lets just say they're after something that is very precious to Meekly besides vamps they are Meekly's enemy" Isabella says

"Well we can help defeat them"

"Hmm no you can't Paul"

"Why not these are our lands" Sam asks making a point

"Well they are kind of hard to kill" Bella says

"How do you guys do it" Alice asks

"weapons that you don't know how to use" Isabella says

"Then show us" Jasper says

"Teach us" Jacob says

"No time idiots" Bella grumbles suddenly wishing Chris was here and at that moment Chris was upon them and Bella's eyes twinkled

"Bells what is going on"

"We were following the enemy we end up in my new old hometown right on the treaty line and we got in a sticky situation"

"What kind"

"I had to be lifted by a vamp Chris" Isabella shivers

"Ugh you should have called me"

Bella and Isabella didn't say anything and Chris grunts

"Come on girls we're going hunting and bring that disarmed bomb we may need it"

"wait your not arming that thing are you" Paul asks incredioubly

"If we have to we will" Chris says glaringly and holds Isabella-Mia close to him he didn't like this guy one bit and he especially didn't like any of these vampires and he knew Izzie was scared.

"Bella call for back up I am not leaving you here by yourself"

"I can take care of myself"

"I know but I am not leaving you" Chris says

"I thought I was the one to decide if I was in trouble to much" Bella says in huff. Chris grinds his teeth "Do it Belle"

Bella knew he was mad at her but this was honestly not her fault

"This isn't my fault"

Chris didn't say anything. "Get your guns out I don't care what these La Push men have against it war is war" Chris says and Isabella was ready looking around Forks. Then she saw a mum and she started running. Chris sighs as he orbs to her where she starts shooting at them and they start shooting at her but Chris orbs her away.

"Are you crazy Iz" Once they got back to the LA Push line

"Just doing my job" She says

Chris shakes his head

"I got one anyways"

"Yes but they grow two more heads" Bella says

Isabella shakes her head

"We're going to the Manor those wolves can watch out for mums you two we're going to cheat" Chris says orbing them away to the Manor

Everyone went into attack mode but before they could attack Chris and girls were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

A Charmed Love

Once the three got to the manor Isabella let go of Chris but Bella still had her hand on Chris.

"Lets go find these suckers" Chris mumbles. Isabella went upstairs and left Bella and Chris alone.

"Chris what's the matter"

"Nothing Bells"

"No I know something's the matter" She says

"Okay but you promise me you won't leave"

"I promise" She says and Chris sighs as he was about to tell her something, they hear a scream. Chris and Bella both orb upstairs. Isabella looked really scared and then points to the smiling demon as he laid eyes on Bella. He went towards her but Isabella went and shocked him. He wasn't affected and he threw her to the wall where she lost consciousness

"Sweet Bella my sweet Bella I finally found you but where is Rena"

Bella was frozen and saw Chris in the corner of her eye and looked paled

"She is after all a hunter like you"

Bella's eyes went wide eyed and she quivers as Chris is about to take her she shrugs him off. She glares at him and he falls to the ground clutching his head. She goes to the Demon in question. She looks at him and he goes down to clutching his head as she disappears to Florida. She looks through the window to see her mother Renea talking to a lady she didn't recognize. She turned to her and smiles. Rena opens the door

"Bella what are you doing here I could have picked you up from the airport"

"We need to talk I want some answers" She says coldly

Rena looked at her cousin Billy and nods her head. Bella came inside the house

"Who are you" Bella asks

"I'm Billy I'm your real mother"

Bella's mouth went down

"She gave you up to me and Charlie when you were two days old"

"Why"

"People were after you your father was after you I couldn't have allowed him to have you"

"Did you love him"

"No"

"Was it a one night stand" She asks

Billy looked at Rena nodded her head

"No he did something I'm the Ultimate witch and he wanted my powers but he couldn't have them without procreating in which he did but he forced it and I found I was pregnant I cried"

"Ah"

"My older sister Christy was kidnapped and she was turned evil she killed our parents and She wanted to take over the magical world"

Bella looked sad "What about Chris I love him I want to be with him Can I be with him"

"I don't know Cole he was half demon half human he was Phoebe Halliwell's first husband in the end no matter what he did he was all evil so I really don't know"

"So I'm an evil bitch jeeze I can't even get a break first I fall in love with Edward who leaves me because I'm a weak human and his brother tried to hurt me then Jacob disappears on me and now I can't be with Christopher"

Chris orbs in "Bells"

"Bella had tears in her eyes "Oh Chris are you going to leave me"

"Only if you leave me"

"No I will never leave you" She says quietly

"We'll find away to make this work Bells"

"All right" She whispers and cries. Chris orbs away and Billy sighs at Rena

"He's found her" Billy sighs

"I'm sorry if I didn't let her leave none of this would have happened"

"He would have found her anyways Rena after all she is his child and she is a shape-shifter"

"But he's evil he's a demon"

"He's also a child of the moon"

"She is more powerful then any creature we've known"

"No she isn't that are the Charmed Goddess's Bella she maybe part demon part witch and part shapeshifter but she isn't the strongest we've seen" Billy sighs

"Now what she's going to turn evil"

Billy sighs she didn't know what to do. She hoped that her daughter doesn't turn to the dark side to the Source of all evil she hoped Wyatt didn't want her. If he had her their children would be so much powerful and stronger and evil she couldn't allow that.

Meanwhile Chris and Bella were at the manor

"What is she doing here" Isabella asks

"She needs our protection" Chris says with finality in his voice.

Resa comes down the stairs "Well Aunt Piper says Aunt Billy was raped"

Bella looked at Chris

"She is related to us but is a friend" Chris says and Bella nods her head

"She says you're a shape shifter can shape into any animal but also a demon"

"What does that mean" Bella asks

Isabella sighs "Your father is half demon half werewolf dah" She says sarcastically

"That's enough IZzie she hads a hard day"

"Well now she can go back to those vamps and mate'

Bella couldn't take it anymore of her attitude and as her anger grew her powers grew and there was fire coming through her hands but she disappears into thin air.

"Thanks a lot IZ" Chris says orbing away. He saw Bella in La Push again in the woods where he saw other shapeshifters

"Bells is that you" Someone asks but Bella to answer she had fire going all over her as she turns into a black lepord. She growls at the pack. Her eyes were yellow as she walks back and fourth. She looked angry and about to attack.

Jacob turned into his wolf form and tried to ask what happen to you but she wouldn't answer and Sam tried giving her a command but she didn't listen to them. She turned around to see Chris. Her eyes melted and she turned back into human. She still had her clothes on but she still felt anger and she saw the Cullen's and threw a fireball at them and the pack just stared at her as she shimmers home. She saw Charlie and cried into his arms. Rena was there with Billy.


	9. Chapter 9

A Charmed love 2

Jacob went to his father to tell him what he had witnessed earlier that day.

Billy's eyes went bugged eyed on him.

"I never heard of such thing happening although its not really surprising after all you changed into a wolf.

Jacob sighs "She threw a fireball at the Cullen's they ducked but then she disappears out of thin air"

Billy was disturbed by this.

He sighs he didn't know what to do. He saw Charlie coming out of his car.

Billy wheeled over to him "I can't come fishing"

"I know Billy my daughter is angry right now at the world and I came here to say sorry to Jacob and the rest of his friends for her she isn't feeling anything but anger right now"

"But why" Jacob asks

Charlie bit his lip

"And how did she throw fire at the Cullen's and change into a black panther"

"I have to go"

"Charlie we need answers" Billy says

"I'm not her father Billy she's well your enemy now" Charlie says getting back into his truck.

Jacob looked at his father "What does that mean"

"Lets find out" Billy says. Jacob nods his head. They head out to the Swan's place.

'This isn't a good time Billy"

"Well I need some answers"

"Can I check on Bells" Jacob asks and Charlie nods his head. Jacob goes upstairs

"Bella"

"Go away Jake"

"Bella tell me what's wrong" He says

She was bunched up on her bed crying.

"Did you know I can command your pack ah that your Alpha is useless I can do that he can't tell me what do I can turn into anything I want I also can hurt people just glaring at them and I can shimmer and throw fireballs I got that my father and my mother I got projection and hurting people Izzie she can project anyones powers she has visions to and can levitate and Resa she can blow up stuff and freeze them to including me Jack he has Chris's power which is throw any object or bring it to him he can also leave his body be into two places at once Jack can Chris can't he just inherited the power of telkeniese and to leave his body I thought I was normal I thought wrong I can't be with him or you and Edward seems to be the oblivious choice after all I'm part demon that's who my father is he is a shape shifter and demon his mother a shape shifter his father a demon he did the same thing as his father did, did you know my grandmother was banished from her tribe from La Push because she carried the spawn of the devil they thought" Bella looked over at Jacob "I'm your enemy Jake"

"No your not Bells"

"Yes I am I almost attacked you I was just angry for everyone leaving me for everyone keeping this secret from me and that I can't with Chris anymore after all Cole Turner half human half demon Jake and he become all evil what does that say about me ah I'll embrace my eviliness I will become an evil bitch"

"Your not that Bells I know your not that your carring and friendly and loving"

Bella cries "I'm sorry Jake I'm sorry for everything I'm sorry for what I'm about to do"

"Which is"

Bella turns into a black panther looks Jake in the eyes and then she jumps out running off.

Jake sat there on her bed and he cried. How could she leave him again.

Bella meanwhile just ran as far away as she could. She was determined not to become her father. If being her animal is the only way she could to keep from becoming evil and hurting the people she loved the most she would do it give up everything. She turned and saw Chris

"Bella I love you"

She came over to him and noggled her head in his palm

"Please come back to me we'll figure something out"

She nods her head

"Don't be Edward don't leave because your afraid of something happening to you"

Bella sat there

"Please don't be Edward your stronger then Cole or your father please I love you I want a family with you"

Bella turns back into herself

"Okay" She says kissing him and they orb back to the manor.

All three cousins Isabella, Resa, and Jack all said

"Ah man"

Chris and Bella ignored them and just kept on kissing.

THE END

AN: Felt like this was a good place to end. They'll be a companion piece to go with it I think not nessisarly a sequel or anything to do with Bella and Chris but to deal with Leah and how she moves on with another Halliwell


End file.
